Kim Possible X: The begining episode 2
by 2000 hunter
Summary: A new guy tries to kill a new villian called X while team possible give him a hand and Dr. drakken joins forces with X to finish team possible and the new guy. Note: look episode 1 till 4 is just the introduction while the real action begins ep 5 and abov
1. Party and first mission

The beginning Yeah there are more stories or…

Well back to the story: So he walked and he wanted to find a boy Named Ronald so he thought:

This boy is making me sick I must admit if I didn't find him Josh will be kill me must hurry or else…

(A boy voice appear behind me) Boy: or else what? (He turned and found Ron) He said: so we meet

again I've been looking all over for you. He said: No problem man I just show up and take this. Rax:

What's this. Ron: It's a ticket to Kim's party your coming right? Rax: I wont miss it. (That night in

Kim's party) Guard: Welcome sir. (It was a big one there is a buffet there is a training room and

there was a… a stage then I saw Ron)Ron: Hey Rax where were you its about… (A man in the

stage interrupts him) Man: Please sir be quiet because Kim is about to sing. Ron: Oh really? (Then

Kim appeared in the stage) Kim: Welcome ladies and gentlemen I'm happy that all of you came to

my party and we are about to make a break dance contest and sign there if you want to be in the

contest (and she sang so Rax signed for the contest). So Kim stopped singing and said: Let the

contest begin our first customer is Josh Wendell Mankey (Josh begin dancing the break dance) Kim:

Stop please your result is 9/10 thank you. (Customers dances and now its Rax turn) Kim: Last but

not least Rax…(Before she says the rest of Rax's name he got up and danced the break dance)

Kim: Stop please your result is 10/10 YOU'RE THE WINNER CONGRAGULATIONS. Rax:

You knew that I'm goanna win in the first place. (There was a sound kimuncatern) Rax: What was

that? Kim: Oh please that's my kimuncater(Opens call) what's the stich? Wade: Hello Kim new

crime its Drakken and Shego there on the museum. Kim: I'm on it. Ron: Were on mission again.

Rax: A mission huh can I come? Kim: Its dangerous. Rax: Are you afraid of I'm getting hurt by

losers? Kim: No your not goanna get hurt by drakken but shego. Ron: Yeah she need me not you

got that boy. Rax: Whom are you calling a boy? Ron: You. Rax: Get real kid shego is going down.

Kim: Ok you can come but I deal with shego. Rax: bla bla bla.


	2. New villan new hero

(They went to the museum they spotted Drakken and Shego) Kim: Look who's here. Drakken: Kim possible how'd you find us? Shego:

Never mind Drakken we don't need to fight. Kim: You surrender? Shego: Not exactly oh invincible.

Ron and Kim: The freak? Sound of a boy in the dark: Fools I'm better than you are. (X invincible

appears) Shego: Get rid of them. Kim: With what his a baby. X: Oh really lets have a clean fight oh

did I mention that I got a new weapon Ifirit the flame weapon. Rax: Your kidding? X: I'm not, get

real boy. Kim: Your on. (Kim ran to X and kicks him)X: Scram you little mouse or I'll… Kim: Or

what? X: Or this. (X punched Kim on the stomach with Ifirit) Kim: Ahhhhhhhh. Ron: Who do you

think you are? X: You silly boy. (X turned into a ware wolf and they fight ware wolf v.s a kid)to

Kim: What about Shego? Kim: I(breath)will(breath)take care of her. Rax: No we both go. Shego: I

think X took care of them. (Then the door blew Kim and Rax appeared) Kim: Party ove… (Shego

waste no time she jumped to Kim and started beating her Kim can't defend herself X punched her

last time by Ifirit his controlling her Kim is about to get KILLED BY SHEGO!) Rax: Stop Shego

your goanna kill her fight me. Shego: As you wish.(Shego kicked Rax, Rax got angry he is burning

with anger he turned into… SPARDA) Sparda(Rax):Now lets play. (Rax started beating Shego)

Shego: Stop! Sparda: Stop why? (Shego jumped high and got into a Jet) Shego: X come on.(X

jumped into the jet) X: Good guys 0 Bad guys 1. (Ron was tired and he fainted) Rax: Kim are you

alright? Kim: Are you alright Rax did She.. Rax: What, What? Kim: She… Sheg… (Kim fainted)

Rax: X your mine X your goanna pay.(Meanwhile in Drakken secret lab) Drakken: Wow X you

took care of them. X: I know yo I don't… never mind I just… (A scream came it was Rax) Rax: X

I came for you. X: Look boy does respect makes you better? Rax: Much better. Shego: Rax your

fight is with… (Rax jumped to Shego and started beating her) X: Oh yeah come beat…(Rax gave a

quick punch to X) Drakken: You monster stop. (Rax picked 2 handguns and shot the gas the fire

blew up which destroyed the lab) Rax: Losers (Rax left the place and the lab exploded and he don't

know what happened to the villains)


	3. Christmas mission 2

Person: Rax… Rax: Is Kim and Ron alright?

Person: There on the hospital and they are hurt you must go see them.(Rax went to the hospital and

went to Kim and Ron room when he went inside he saw people some people are on Kim and some

are on Ron) Woman: Kim, Kim open your eyes. Rax: Excuse me lady do you know this girl?

Woman: Of course I healed her I am a doctor for heart desies don't you know me I'm her mother.

Man: And I'm here father. Rax: Sorry about your daughter Mrs. And Mr. Poss… Dr. Possible: Its

Doctor Possible. Rax: Better check on Ron see ya later. Rax: Ron are you alright? Man: Who are

you boy? Rax: I'm Rax Untouchable. Dr. Possible: I see you got a super name like possible and

stoppable. Rax: Where are Ron parents? Man: His father is in front of you and his mother is beside

me. Rax: Well at least Good Guys 1 And Bad Guys 1 were even. Dr. Possible: No, we want 10-1

go beat e'm up. Rax: I went and I took care of them. Kim: What…what happened ouch my stomach

hurts. Mrs. Possible: Now Kim you must have your rest. Rax: You know I took care of Shego.

(Meanwhile in Drakken lair) Drakken: My lab is destroyed noooooo. X: Shut up. Shego: That may

leave a mark. Drakken: You both are helpless. X: Oh really? Shego: By the way Christmas is after a

week so I'm going to a vacation. Drakken: Fine that leaves me and X.(After one week)Children: Oh

Christmas tree oh Christmas tree. (In Kim house) Kim: Merry Christmas mother and father, merry

Christmas little brothers, I wonder where Ron and Rax are. (In Ron house) Ron: Well were goanna

get late Rax let… (Kimuncater a sound of a com0municator) Wade: Hi Ron you better tell Kim

about this she doesn't pick up the kimuncater so you tell her Drakken is goanna STEAL

CHRISTMAS. Ron: No way, I'm not goanna tell her. Wade: Then who's goanna stop drakken?

Ron: Rax and Me. Wade: Uh not again. (Meanwhile) Drakken(thinking X is in the toilet): X get

ready were goanna take over the world. X(In the ship):Can you stop talking and get in the ship?

(Meanwhile)Rax: Ron do you see the ship were going from the top. Ron: I hope we get this done.

Rax: We will. Drakken: Let the ship fly. Rax: Come on Ron their goanna fly. (Rax and Ron got on

the ship)Machine: Take off sequence. Rax: Better exchange that. X: Come on. (X jumped at Rax

and Ron jumped to the control and pressed a button) Machine: Landing sequence. Drakken: Keep

your fingers away from the buttons(Press take off sequence)Ron: Oh yeah.(Ron jumped to Drakken

and by accident he pressed a button) Machine: Self-destruct sequence. Ron: No way. Drakken:

Don't worry I got pods. Ron: Oh really you mean one pod of garbage . Machine: 10,9,8… Ron:

Rax, X get into to the pod. (They all ran to the pod) Machine: 5,4,3,2,1,0,self-destruct activated.

The ship blew up. Rax: Were heading to the North Pole!(They landed so hard on the north pole)

Drakken: Ow. X: Get of me Ron. (Rax open the pod door) Rax: Yup were on the North Pole

alright. Drakken(Pushes Rax outside): Do you have any idea where we are? Ron: Oh

no.


	4. The power of the snowman hank

Kim: Wade were are Ron and Rax? Wade: On a mission. Kim: No way without me.

Wade: Well there on a pod on the North Pole. Kim: I'm on it.(On the North Pole) Rax: No food no

nothing. Ron: Wow a chicken. Drakken: That's my chicken. X: Who cares? Rax: So we have one

chicken and were four how could we survive. Drakken: With this of course(Raise a phone). Rax:

Good call somebody. Drakken:(dialing Shego number Meanwhile Shego phone ring)Shego: I'm on a

vacation. Phone: Keep a voice message. Drakken: Hello Shego come(taking to Ron)that's my

chicken. X: Who cares? Drakken: I care. Rax: Not these days. Ron: So the chicken is mine.

Drakken(Jump at Ron):No it isn't.(Ron drops the chicken)Ron: I lost it. Drakken: Way to go

buffoon. Ron: That's your fault. Drakken: No its not. Ron: It is. Drakken: Its not. Ron: It is. Rax: Will

you guys shut up? Ron: He started it. X: Now what the chicken is lost and there is no food. Drakken:

Ron will you help me build the little house like before. Ron: Forsnowman hank yes. Drakken and

Ron: For snowman hank. Rax: What are they building? X: A bag of garbage.(Meanwhile)Kim:

Wade I'm in the north pole. Wade: Do you see lights? Kim: Yeah. Wade: That's them.(Meanwhile in

Shego vacation)Shego: Poor Drakken I'm in a vacation and his in trouble, what was the voice mail

he send?(Meanwhile in the north pole)Drakken: Cupcakes ready. Ron: Cool what flavor? Drakken:

Vanilla yo Rax, X cupcakes. Rax: I love it. X: Save some for me. Drakken: I love charismas. Ron:

Mistletoe means love and we love each other. Drakken(catch Ron):You got it boy.

(Meanwhile)Shego: Lights I bet Drakken is there.(In the other hand)Kim: Lights maybe Ron and Rax

are there. Drakken: I'm going out for fresh air and…Rax, Ron and X do you see something there are

two girls coming this way one on the left and the other on the right I know why they are here(runs to

the cupcakes and hold it hard)THEY WANT MY CUPCAKES. Rax: Wait that's Shego in the right

and the other…Ron: KP. X: Great now I can leave this cold place. Drakken: Shego. Ron: KP. X:

Way to go green girl. Rax: At last I'm out this place thanks to a girl. Kim:(Jumps at Ron)Ron your

okay. Shego: I'm back(shake hands with Drakken and X)I will be always there for you. Kim: Glad

to see you again Ron(see Rax)and you. Shego: Cool little house you don't mine if I come in(reading

house note)this house is made by Drakken, Ron, Rax and X for snowman hanks(looking at them)

how sweet. Kim: Wow I must see what's inside.(everybody goes in) Kim: Is that a mistletoe? Ron:

Correct. Kim: Mistletoe means love. Drakken(pushes Ron and Kim under the mistletoe)look who's

under the mistletoe. Ron: Well I found this spot and oh…(Kim pecks Ron on the cheek)Drakken:

Lets sing the charismas tree song. All(But Rax and X didn't sing): Oh charismas tree Oh charismas

tree you shine to all of us. Drakken: Now the Christmas song. All: We wish you a merry charismas

we wish you a merry charismas we wish you a merry charismas and a happy new year.


	5. New hero new date same problem

(2 weeks later) Kim:

What's the stich? Wade: Its Drakken again he is trying to shoot laser to everyone on the city. Kim:

I'm on it.(Later at Drakken lair) Drakken: At last my laser gun is complete. Kim: Its over. Drakken:

Kim Possible! X: Alright who wants a taste? Ron: Do anyone now that X was a farmer. X: You are

in a big trouble(X jumped at Ron and started slapping him and Shego jumped at Kim) Ron: Not the

face. X: Okay(he picks a sword and tries to hits Ron) Ron: Help save me(X caught Ron and before

he hit him a fire came in front of him it was a boy) Rax: Long time no see. Kim: Who's that? X: A

freak. Ron: Please save me. Drakken: Another buffoon. Shego: A little kid. Rax: An old friend of

mine came to help. Kim: What's his name? X: Baby. Rax: Ray the Incredible. Kim: Ray and Rax

work together? Ray: Allow me to introduce my self I'm Ray the Incredible. X: Yeah a little bit shy.

Shego: And what's your super power? Drakken: Shego, X get the new member of team

possible.(Shego and X goes at Ray) Ray: 2 against 1 how exiting. (X jumps at Ray but Ray moves

out of the way Shego comes he jumps on top of her and land beside Rax) Ray: They're easy. Kim:

And you must be the new member of my team. Rax: Yes he is. Ray: Well I need a kimuncater. Kim:

Here. Ray: A black one how did you know? Kim: Rax told me.(Remembers)Rax: A friend is joining

so prepare a black kimuncater.(Back to reality)Drakken: Well meet again.(runs away)Ron: Thanks

pal. Ray: No problem I'm hungry. Ron: I know just the place.(At Buenos Nachos)Ron: Do you like

my special restaurant? Ray: Not bad. Kim: Rax your friend is a little bit shy. Rax: No his ok I can

tell. Kim: I admit his kind a cute just like you and Ron.(Rax eyes wide open)Rax: What's that

suppose to mean? Kim: Rax can I talk to you for a minute. Rax: Sure just bringing my soda(Rax

drinking soda)Kim: This is a new member of my team and I must try him out like…. Rax: An

enemy(Drinks soda)Kim: No a(thinking)a date. Rax(Spit soda):A what? Kim: Don't get amazed go

tell him. Rax: Yo Ray come over here a second. Ray: Wazz up(Drink soda). Rax: Look your going

out with KP. Ray(Spit soda)WHAT? Rax: Just like me spiting out soda now don't back off. Ray:

I'm in so much trouble. Rax: Just stay cool. Kim: Ray can you take me home? Rax: You're on your

own kid. Ray: Okay what can I say(walks toward Kim)ladies first.(Outside)Drakken: With this

spray I'll let Kim possible blush until she disappear. X(Pointing at Drakken hands):With these puttee

tiny little hands? Drakken: Yeah now lower me(Goes down)Kim: Ray all about(Drakken sprays

Kim)do you saw something? Ray: Like what? Kim: Forget it. Ray: The date? Kim: No the date is

still on, shall we continue to my home? Ray: Sure. Drakken: This time I'm not goanna fail. X: And if

you fail? Drakken: I'm goanna kill Kim possible ha he hah ha. X: Hoary for you.


	6. The date rescuers

.(That night) Ray:

Help me Rax I'm…Rax: Be cool just be cool. Ray: Yeah I can take that advice.(In Kim house) Kim:

I'm going out with the Incredible. Ron: Yeah with the Incredible sometimes his getting on my nerves.

Kim: Go easy Ron It just were going out not a date.(In the same time) Rax: Look there's Kim's

house. Ray: What if the date is canceled. Rax: Look I'll take care of your date just knock the door.

Ray: Its not a date.(Ray goes to the door knock the door) Ron: I'm goanna murder that kid(opens

door)Ray: Hi Ron is…(Ron slams door)Rax: What just happened? Ray: Ron slammed the

door.(Rax knock Ron opens Rax pulls Ron outside)Rax: You are in a big trouble. Ron: Let me

go.(same time)Kim: Hi Ray ready to go. Ray: Ready. Rax: There… Ron were are you?(A sound

appear)Aghhhhhh. Rax: That's sound like a Ron.(Rax looks behind him he saw a nails scratches his

cheek. Rax: Ouch. Ron: Super scratch. Rax: You did that?(Meanwhile)Ray: Delicious. Kim: Great

food. Drakken: Give her the plump punch. Shego: Now? Drakken: No tomorrow yeah now. Shego:

Alright(Brings a sling shot inside the plump punch and shoot it came in to the head)Drakken: Now

embrace her. X: I'll take care of it.(Meanwhile) Ron: Ouch my hand hurts. Rax: Tough luck.(Same

time)Ray: You order a chocolate shake and French fries and your dipping the fries in the shake. Kim:

I like it, do you? Ray: Maybe let me try(eats French fries with shake)its good. Drakken: What now?

X: Just a little hot sauce in the fries and(throws hot sauce in the fries)Kim: I love

fries(eats)HOOOTTT! Ray: What? Kim(talks fast)Give me your drink please(drinks Ray juice a

portal shown in Kim stomach)Kim: NOOO(stands accidentally drops Ray juice in Ray face)Kim:

No Not again(runs to the toilet)what's happing to me, Drakken your dead meat. X: Did you see the

look in her face? Drakken: Plane B. Kim: Sorry Ray. Ray: No problem wanna go to a movie. Kim:

Sure.(Meanwhile) Ron: Ok, ok I'll let you go but buy me nachos. Rax: In your dreams(hits Ron)we

will settle this later(walks away) Ron: Ouch my back hurts.(Rax returns to Ron) Ron: Ow my feets

are broken.(Rax carries Ron, putting Ron hand in his shoulder) Rax: I cant leave you here alone I'll

buy the nachos you want, but we must look out for the big date first. Ron: Yup.(In the big date)Ray:

Cool movie.(In the top)X: Do you see that bowl its full with cheese or shall I say blood. Drakken

and Shego: Your scaring us. X: Sorry but if I pull this rope the blood or cheese will fall on Kim

impossible. Drakken: Its possible not impossible. X: Yes I know that.(Rax and Ron enters)Rax: Do

you see something. Ron: A boy and a girl. Rax: That's Kim and Ray but what's that on top of Kim

it's a… Ron: Bowl and X have a rope that mean he wants to drop something on KP to embrace her

till she disappears. Rax: So what do we do? Ron: Do I look like I have an idea? Rax: I have(catch

Ron from his cloth throws him in top of Kim)Drakken: Now!(X let go the rope blood falls at Ron)

Ron: Yuk. Rax: Cool shot. X: I have another bucket with blood on it, down it goes(throws the

bucket) Rax: My turn(jumps on top of Kim, blood falls at Rax)Rax: Yuk. Ron: You too(laughs)Rax:

Haha very funny. X: I still have one. Drakken: Are you a jerk bringing three buckets of blood, what

kind of blood is that?. X: Down it goes(Drops it) Rax: Ray look up.(Ray looks up)Ray: What's

that?(bumps Kim head all blood from the bucket falls at Kim)Kim: What the heck was that, blood

noooo(portal comes out from Kim stomach, Kim runs away) Ray: Wait what about the movie? Rax:

X blew it again now what? Ron: First we must get a bath. Rax: Good idea and let Drakken and his

gang ruin the date. Ron: Yeah. Rax: We must get a quick bath then.(Meantime in the bathroom)

Ray: Kim are you in here(no answer)look I am not embrace in front of the people please come

out.(door opens Kim comes out with different cloth)Ray: Nice dress wanna go to motorcycles.(Kim

nodes her head)Ray: Come on.(In the motorcycles)Ray: Two Raptor please. Seller: Here is your

tickets.(Ron and Rax going to the motorcycles area)Rax: Come on Ron. Ron: Are we there yet?

Rax: Possibly.(In the other side)X: I'm bad your sad I'm bad your sad I'm bad your sad . Drakken:

Stop singing you tweed. X: Your jealous. Drakken: Plane C. X: I'm ready for anything. Shego: Put

these ice cubes in front of Kim trail. X: No problem.(In the meantime)Ray: Here we go(starts his

engine and drives off)Kim: Here I go(Drives off)Ray: Better wait for Kim. X(Puts ice in front Kim's

trail)Kim: What the…(bumps the ice and bumps Ray)Kim: I'm sorry. Ray: Never mine lets just

continue the ride and later go to the park.(After finishing there ride they went to the park)Rax: Were

late I think they went to the park. Ron: Can we get a break? Rufus: Yeah. Rax: No we must hurry

come on.(Meanwhile) Drakken: Were winning yeah baby. X: Next stop the park time for action.(In

the park)Ray: What's that? Kim: Where? Ray: In that huge stone there is a drawing. Kim: Oh that's

Josh's paint he drew it for me. Ray: Who's Josh? Kim: My first crush but his no longer my crush

now. Ray: Yeah now I understand.(on the tree)Rax: I'm on top of the tree Ron get up here. Ron:

Yes sir.(something catches Ron)Unknown: Ron, Ron over here. Ron: Wades robot got the cure

the flower. Rax: No time hurry. Drakken: Give me that. Ron: No way. Drakken: I said give it. Ron:

No not in a million billion zillion years. Drakken: X. X: Give it to me(jumps at Ron) Rax: Give it to

me(take the flower blow it on Kim. Kim: Atchoooo. Ray: Bless you. Rax: Mission complete as for

the villains(Rax turns into Sparda)Bye bye(Hits the villains the villains had been thrown away.(In Kim house door)Kim: Cool date. Ray: Its not a date you need to go out with Ron . Kim: Oh ok I'll go out with that boy.(Rax and Ron comes)Rax: Well its all over. Ron: Booya. Ray: Well see ya. Kim: Bye.


	7. Death?

.(Next

day) Rax: Way too go. Ray: Well let just say I did what you told me. Ron: Hey kid stop dating KP.

Ray: Its not a date. Ron: Don't say more I don't want to hear your voice or… Ray: Or what. Ron:

Or you'll be grounded ok. Rax: Now you will make a big trouble Ron you don't now him so well.

Ray: His right you know. Ron: I'm not afraid from anybody(taking a sleepy voice to Rufus)not to

mention the monkeys' right buddy. Rax: Ok Ronald you and your chum go to Bueno Nacho and get

something to eat while me and my friend here Ray will go… Ron: With us(pulls them till Bueno

Nacho, In Bueno Nacho)Rax: The new nacho with cream? Ron: Not exactly. Ray: Then what is it?

Ron: Its cream. Rax: But you said not exactly. Ron: I hate to say not exactly.(Kim enter):Kim: Hi

guys ready for our last mission. Rax: Alright! Ray: Yahoo. Ron: Last mission consider it done. Kim:

Good lets go. Ray: But you didn't tell us what's the last mission objective. Kim: We defeat Drakken

for once and for all so we can have a vacation now lets go.(InDrakken lair)X: Were under attack.

Rax: That's right, shoot!(Kim, Ron and Ray fires) X: GUNS! Kim: This is for throwing blood on

me(throws grenade)X: Take cover. Drakken: What's… BOMB!(Shego throws the grenade

outside)X: You will never take me alive. Rax: Hold your position. Kim: Roger that.(X throws

grenade at them)Rax: In coming sisters.(Ray turned into a Devil)Devil(Ray): Ill handle it(Throws the

bomb away)X: That's it.(Turns into ifrit and jumps at Devil and they fight)Kim: Destroy him Ray.

Drakken: Get in the secret room X.(X went to the room)Ray: He got away. Rax: Actually they didn't

they just sit there, everybody have a break have a Kit Kat I mean Chocolate. Ron: My sunglasses

are cool and my magazine is super cool. Rax: Its about girls.

Ron(Talking fast): That's correct that's absolutely correct. Ray: Whoa

stop talking, now what commander? Rax: I don't know lets wait till they

get out from the room.(In the room)Drakken: They are still outside. X: I

got a plane. Rax: What taking them so long. Ron: Maybe they suicide.(Everybody stares at

Ron)Ron: Maybe not. Rax: Maybe they are planning something awful.(Behind them were the villains,

X is pointing a laser at Kim) Kim: Laser!(X shoots Ray pushes Kim and the shot came to Ray it

wasn't a bullet it was a Laser beam)Kim: Ray! Rax: My pal. Ron: My nephew.(Rax looks at Ron)Ron: What? X: Good bye

Ray.(Pointing the laser to Ray's head)BYE(He shoots Rax threw his sword the laser hit Rax sword

but it didn't effect it). Rax: Your Doomed. X: Lets do this. Rax: Get the heck out of here. Shego:

Hey Kimmie oh she's sad cause Ray got killed. Kim: You shut up. Shego: But… Kim: You shut up.

Shego: But… Kim: You shut up. Shego: But… Kim: You shut up. Shego: But… Kim: You shut up.

Shego: But… Kim: You shut up. Shego: Who had a recorder? Kim: You shut up. Shego: Why I

always bother.(Jumps at Kim and they fight)Rax: Ladies ladies. X: You shut up.(Hits him with the

laser, Shego Throws Kim to the pipe)Kim: Oh my back is broken. Ron:Hey.(Shego gives X a chair)

X: Look behind you Rax.(Rax looks behind him and BLAST right on the face) Ron: I'm

coming.(When he came to help Rax another shot from X to Ron by the chair on his stomach and

then in his head) Kim: Ron! X: Kim your turn. Rax:

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Rax turns into Sparda)Now you'll

see AGHHHHHHH. X: NOOOOOO(Rax made an explosive wave and it blew the hole building)

X: Ouch well meet again.(The villains ran, Rax was on the ground tired)Rax: At least I won I think

Kim is fine, I'm broken but my friends are okay I think our last mission was

over time for our vacation on Hawaii its paradise and the important thing I like to hear people

chanting my name((Rax won Rax won Rax won…))That will make my dream come true(Kim woke

up)Kim: What happened? Rax: We won. Kim: You're my special powerful sidekick get ready you

know we got another adventure coming..


End file.
